


Static

by thecarlysutra



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boredom, Games, Gen, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: Stake out chatter. Written for Superhero Land.





	Static

  
They were on hour six of the stakeout. 

“This spy game stuff is getting old,” Clint said, and stretched in a way that reminded Natasha more of a Jack Russell terrier than a man. “What I wouldn't give for a good, old fashioned melee.”

“You haven't shot anyone in _days_ ,” she said. 

“You don't know how that pains me, Nat.” He pantomimed laying an arrow against the bow, drawing it back slowly, and then releasing it, this last bit punctuated by a wistful whistle. “The world's greatest marksman, and the only target I've had for over a week is the toilet.”

An annoyed sigh hissed on their earpieces. 

“ _Com chatter_ ,” Steve said. “Guys, we have talked about this. The whole team can hear you.”

“I'd just like to say,” Sam said over coms, “that I'm grateful he's housebroken.”

The whole team listened to Steve sigh again. Natasha timed him; they had a bet going. Stark had gotten him to forty seconds the other day, but she and Clint had gone in together, and she was sure they would win.  



End file.
